


Friendly

by mistyautumn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Could be Flash/Captain Cold if you wanna read it like that, Gen, mentions of human trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: Captain Cold has a friendly proposal for The Flash. He could use some work on the 'friendly' part.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Friendly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckyh2112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyh2112/gifts).



> A slightly belated holiday gift for beckyh2112 who asked for some circa season one Flash and Captain Cold. I hope it’s ok! This is my first try at writing either character. I watched season one of The Flash two years ago and didn’t continue with the show, but I did enjoy both Barry and Snart and hope I did them justice. After it got a couple seals of approval, I thought I'd share it here.

“You haven’t killed me yet.” Barry is shivering– not a bad thing; it means he’s getting warmer. His feet are still very frozen to the floor though, and he can’t yet generate the kind of friction he needs to break free. To _run_. He _really_ does not like the cold gun.

“Perceptive.” Leonard Snart sits on a crate like it’s a throne, watching him with a look that Barry can’t quite read, but it makes him feel a little squirmy, like a bug under a microscope. “I didn’t bring you here to kill you. Or to fight. I have a _proposal_.”

“A-” Barry sputters for a second, then glares. “This is _friendly_? Was _this_ necessary?” He gestures at his iced over legs indignantly. 

Cold shrugs easily, unbothered. He’s not the one who can’t feel his toes. “I said it was a proposal, we’re not having _brunch_.” But he stands and approaches, taking off his coat and sliding it around Barry’s shoulders. “All snug now?” 

Barry meets the condescension with a flat look, but the coat _is_ kind of snugly and he’s glad for the warmth.

“Lisa is rather stuck, running with an… undesirable crowd.”

“How many times have you been arrested again?”

“I have _standards_.”

Barry almost smiles. Almost. He’s still annoyed.

“So what do you propose?”

“A- ah- team up. You like those, don’t you?”

Barry eyes Snart, his gaze studying, and when the other man shifts just a little Barry wonders if _he_ gets that feeling of being under a microscope too. “Who’s Lisa hanging out with…?”

“She suspects they are traffickers. Of the human variety. Her friend _Megan_ is dating one of them, and refuses to see what’s in front of her nose.” His tone is long suffering. “So she would like them arrested, _not killed_ , for the sake of said gal pal seeing the truth of the matter. That, as it stands, is _your_ department.”

“Human traf- _here_?”

“So Lisa suspects. I’d just as soon kill them, but…”

Barry shifts his weight and the ice cracks, some of it falling away. He starts to _vibrate_ until it all crumbles, setting him free.

“Voila.” Cold says dryly.

“You didn’t _do_ anything.”

“Coat.” He gestures at Barry (who _is_ still draped in said coat), like he personally thawed the ice. 

Barry sucks in a breath and shakes his limbs, trying to work feeling back into them. The coat was absolutely not helpful. Probably. Maybe _a little_. There’s _human trafficking_ in Central City? _Priorities_.

“If Lisa’s right, we’ve gotta _stop_ these guys. Get them off the streets.”

“You’re in then?”

“I’m in.”

“A friendly team up, then.” He raises the cold gun and tilts it briefly like he’s clinking a wine glass. Always with the sarcasm. “Maybe after, we can get brunch.”

“You know,” Barry ventures, not for the first time. “You could do this. Help. If you wanted to, you could be a hero.”

“I already told you,” Snart smirks, eyes glinting. “It doesn’t pay enough.”


End file.
